<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君が【2】 by Rains06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780715">君が【2】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rains06/pseuds/Rains06'>Rains06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>君が [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rains06/pseuds/Rains06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>怠惰組的黑真ABO paro。<br/>まとめ集的段子，算暗轉的cut一幕。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>君が [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君が【2】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>〖原作+ABO設定〗〖巨型ooc〗〖我流ABO〗〖私/欲/爆/發/產物〗〖擦/槍/走/火/邊緣的邊緣的暗轉片段〗〖理所當然的黑A真O〗〖有非常輕微地路人描寫〗〖預定本篇全結束後時間點〗〖承上次同名段子〗〖私設還是爆炸多〗〖基本上是一人獨白(?)〗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


名為Sleepy Ash的怠惰真祖、現在由主人契約定下的命名是小黑，大概在目前為止的生命當中，至今仍舊後悔莫及的事就那麼幾件。</p><p>譬如說當時在訴說任何一切以前就展開殺伐的、對那個幾乎能算是他們的「源頭」的人。<br/>
譬如說當時連一言都沒能給對方捎去、無聲無息就直接消失在友人的生活之中。</p><p>譬如說，總是在該注意的時候沒能注意到、差一點點就要造成再也挽回不來的終結，這樣的事。</p><p>像是現在。</p><p> </p><p>注視著好不容易躺到了床上，蜷縮著身子捲成像一條煮熱的蝦，但仍舊沒能放開抓著自己衣服的手——因為被路過的Alpha（偏偏還是吸血鬼）咬到幾口的關係，或者也可能是信息素的刺激，總之現在被誘發了類發情期的症狀，他的主人正很難受地喘息著、高燒完全褪不掉。</p><p>平時總是跟太陽一般的這個人現在看上去有那麼點脆弱。開朗、元氣、活力、甚至是閃閃發亮的雙眼都被掩藏了起來，眼睛半睜半閉地，意識……大概也是半分朦朧半分清醒吧。汗跟熱出得很嚴重，真晝的髮絲浸得有一下沒一下垂落水珠……他努力克制自己不要觀察到下巴以下的任何位置；光是剛剛在確認狀態時查看對方的頸子，他都覺得自己像是快成了瘋子。</p><p>變成沒有理智的野獸。——那樣的話、不就跟最初在他體內的那傢伙沒什麼兩樣了嗎、？</p><p> </p><p>但是狀況似乎一點也沒好轉的跡象。</p><p> </p><p>充斥整個房間、甚至可以說是整間屋子的甜美氣味。無庸置疑這是屬於Omega的信息素味道。如果在路上就已經這樣、或者即使只有這分量的一半也好，也不難理解為什麼會被襲擊——一個沒有締結番的Omega獨自在外晃蕩，發散出這種濃郁又美好的氣味——根本就等同是在邀請任何一個Alpha來捕捉。<br/>
真晝承繼的血統又是來自魔術師的，成為EVE是否也會對血液某種程度產生影響這他不清楚；真要他說的話、真晝的血確實是美味的。</p><p>被汗水浸潤，散發著無法忽略的香甜氣味的頸項就這樣曝露在空氣中。</p><p>並不是那種黏稠膩人的甜，是芳香，但不過度刺鼻；可是那氣味卻彷彿擁有巨大的翅膀，將所有一切包括精神與注意力都包裹圍繞在內。<br/>
幾乎讓人無法分神去思考別的事。</p><p> </p><p>……糟糕透頂。從剛才開始就在體內暴亂著的本能——或者說慾望，真的快要讓他瘋了。<br/>
他應該要離開這裡的。至少先去打個電話。或者翻找是否有Omega能用的抑制劑。<br/>
……當初就準備好抑制的頸環就好了。為什麼、會變成這樣……？</p><p> </p><p>「……真晝、………」<br/>
跪在床邊的吸血鬼彷彿是竭盡了一生的力氣。他好不容易才能擠出呼喚自家EVE名字的聲音，剩下的都成為了無法成言的嚥咽。那姿態宛若一次痛苦的禱告。</p><p>告訴自己不能去看。不要看著他。不要想他是Omega這件事。</p><p>晃過眼前的是敞開的衣領下，那幾個被陌生的吸血鬼咬下或牙齒擦過的痕跡。<br/>
肩膀靠近中間的位置。有一個甚至幾乎逼近了頸子。<br/>
有如是在一把火上淋下汽油地。</p><p> </p><p>他知道那股甜美的氣味最清晰、最深刻的來源在哪裡。<br/>
不需詢問，只要讓本能領著你。<br/>
伸手，小心地碰過肩膀、盡全力控制力道。繞過頸肩。輕輕地，用手指，觸碰那塊在頸後的肌膚。<br/>
指尖碰觸到的一瞬彷彿電流閃作。</p><p>像是試探，又宛如安撫。輕輕地，卻又有點焦急地，指腹摩娑著那塊輕微的突起塊，繞著令人舒適的圈。就像一場為了舒緩痛苦而進行的放鬆按摩。</p><p> </p><p>在他這麼做的過程裡其實可能並沒有度過多長時間，但怠惰真祖還是第一次覺得時間過得慢到令人髮指。他的EVE終於肯鬆開抓住他衣服的手，這應該值得他鬆口氣——前提是對方沒有身子一縮主動地靠進他懷裡。</p><p>小黑並沒能聽清另一人微弱的話語聲，因為，真晝就靠在他懷裡，然後毫無抵抗與阻擋意思地、沒有任何防備性地，露出了Omega全身上下最脆弱的部位——對，後頸。</p><p>身體大概是沒有什麼力氣，幾乎整個人的重量都壓了過來放在他身上。他無法分辨這個行為是出自真晝本人的意識還是來自Omega的本能，唯一的真實是，近在眼前的頸項散發出致命的誘人引力。</p><p> </p><p>——這種情況，就算沒有惡魔存在著煽動、也已經是無可救藥的狀態了吧。</p><p> </p><p>「…可惡……、」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……只要一口。<br/>
吸血鬼像著魔似的張開了嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>